Gravenhurst Regional Transit route 5 'Lincoln - Museum'
Route 5, or simply known as Lincoln - Museum, is a full service conventional transit route operated by Gravenhurst Regional Transit, servicing Lincoln Avenue, and Museum Street in Archemedes, Gravenhurst. The route has 2 branches, 5 Lincoln - Museum and 5N Lincoln - Museum (Blue Nite). History Route 5 was created fairly recently. Until 1979, much of Lincoln Avenue, Museum Street, and Falls Avenue has been undeveloped. It was plain farmland. The only landmark on the route was the Archemedes' City Museum. Hence, in Year 1980, the route was created as a peak hour route and holiday route to service the tourist attractions. However, into the 1990s, many high rises apartments and semi-detached houses began to develop along Museum Street and Lincoln Avenue. The route was turned into a full time route, servicing the area at a frequency of 30 minutes during non-peak hours, and 15 minutes during peak hours. The ridership since the creation of the route was not pleasant, but there is a clear trend that the ridership is steadily growing, giving reasons for GRT to further develop the route. In 1997, the GO Transit station, Mississauga Village, was created. Route 5 was restructured to drop-off passengers at the GO Transit station. In Fall 2008, with residential complexes being built along the service corridor, there was a clear need of a blue nite service. Hence, Route 5N was implemented in Fall 2008. Throughout the course of the year 2009, the route's frequency was gradually improved. As of Fall 2009, the route frequency during peak hours is 7 minutes, up from 13 minutes in 2008. Fleet Used * GRT New Ages 35' Single Decker (2001 Model) ** Kneeling Bus - Wheelchair Ramp Equipped Future Developments Route 5's ridership has not been pleasant lately, compare to other routes in Gravenhurst, but steadily growing. In the future, GRT is planning to extend the line into the community of Camelot and Oakswood in Borden. Free transfer with the Linx Subway will not be implemented on this route. Major Stops * Torbram Terminal (Platform 1) * Lincoln Avenue and Torbram Road * Lincoln Avenue and South Central Parkway * Lincoln Ave. / Museum St. and Main Street * Mississauga Village GO Station * McCallister Avenue South & Museum Street * River Parkway & Museum Street * Cherryshill Terminal Platform 3 Destination Sign * 5 ~ LINCOLN - MUSEUM ~ TO CHERRYSHILL TERM. ~ VIA MISS. VILLAGE GO STN. * 5 ~ LINCOLN - MUSEUM ~ TO TORBRAM TERMINAL ~ VIA MISS. VILLAGE GO STN. * 5N ~ LINCOLN - MUSEUM ~ TO CHERRYSHILL TERM. ~ VIA MISS. VILLAGE GO STN. ~ BLUE NITE * 5N ~ LINCOLN - MUSEUM ~ TO TORBRAM TERMINAL ~ VIA MISS. VILLAGE GO STN. ~ BLUE NITE Route Notes * This route connects to Cherryshill GO Station, Torbram GO Station, and Mississauga Village GO Station * This route is among one of the most least frequently served route in Archemedes. * Route 5N is only available during weeknights. Service Frequency 005